roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baseball Bat
}} The Baseball Bat is a Two Hand Blunt melee weapon in Phantom Forces. It is unlocked at Rank 48 or can be unlocked by rolling a LEGENDARY while opening a case. Background A baseball bat is a smooth club, used to strike a ball thrown in the general direction of the batter as hard and far as possible. Unsurprisingly, this implement is used in the game of baseball. Baseball bats come in a variety of shapes and sizes, but are generally made of one of two materials—metal or wood. Both types have a distinctive sound. Bats can also feature a rubberized or wrapped grip for better control and comfort. Model The baseball bat in-game appears to be hewn from a single piece of wood, with a rubberized batting area and a plain wooden grip. In-game General Information The Baseball Bat has a higher range than many other melee weapons, with the exception of the Sledge Hammer, Hattori and Chosen One. However, the backstab damage is very low; the lowest for any melee weapon in game, but it will still one-shot kill (1SK) if a successful hit is made. Usage and Tactics The Baseball Bat has a very large range for a melee weapon. It is best used to finish off a weakened foe, or a close, unaware squad (with one swing, this weapon can take out multiple enemies.) It is best paired with a PDW or any CQC oriented weapon, such as the MG3KWS, Kriss Vector and PPSh-41. However, the user should zig-zag to avoid damage and make it harder for people to track and hit them with bullets. Once in range, try to land headshots and keep strafing to avoid return fire. This is a good tactic if one has run out of rounds in a weapon with a long reload speed, such as the MG3KWS, or if the held weapons are not optimized for close-quarters combat. However, one should be aware of enemies around, and do not stop moving, and remember to strafe around single enemies to ensure that the very necessary backstab damage is landed. Conclusion Its quick slash speed combined with its large area of reach make it a very dangerous weapon in the hands of an experienced player. However, the overall low damage may make combat troublesome if not attacking from the back. Pros & Cons Pros: * Quick slash speed. * Large range for a melee weapon. Cons: * Relatively low front stab damage. Trivia * Baseball bats are often used as a club-like weapon. ** Many video games use the baseball bat as an easily-accessible club weapon. ** In the case of post-apocalyptic games, nails are usually added to a baseball bat to make it even more lethal. ** The baseball bat is the melee weapon of the Scout from Team Fortress 2. The weapon's description makes a vague reference to this by including "bonk" in the description, which is commonly said by the Scout when using his bat. Category:Two Hand Blunt Category:Weaponry Category:Melee Weapons